The Truth about Me:An Asuka kazama story
by FattyMan3
Summary: When Asuka overhears her Dad say that she wasn't his true daughter Auska enters the King of Iron Fist tournament 6 to find out the truth about her lineage.First fan fic ever rated T for some swearing in later chapeters
1. Chapter 1

The truth about Asuka Kazama:

Chapter1

Asuka was bored. Not just bored but really really bored. Ever since been unable to find the strange Chinese kenpo fighter in the king of iron fist tournament she had taken to staying in her room. But now she had decided to leave her room. Asuka got off her head and opened the door and began her trip down the stairs when she heard her Father arguing with himself yet again

No where do these stupid thoughts keep coming from.

Asuka stopped where she was on the stairs to listen to her Dad.

Asuka can't and won't find out about her true heritage.

Asuka had frozen where she stood, she was about to try and listen possibly for the identity of her true parents but heard her dad no she told herself in her head she didn't even know she was related to this man she had been raised by nonetheless she couldn't let him find out what she had heard and so she charged up the steps.

Asuka couldn't get to sleep that night. At one o'clock in the morning she had completely given up on sleep and head down to the living room and flicked on the Television and began flicking through what ever she could find when she heard a knock at the door. Who would be calling at this late hour thought Asuka. The sensei Kazama didn't appear to have been awoken by the knocking so Asuka got up and walked to the door and opened it. She didn't see anyone around but as she was about to close the door she saw a flyer on the ground. She picked it up and realized it as a flyer for the King of Iron Fist tournament six. Asuka remembered the last tournament well but more importantly this could be her chance to find out about her true lineage. Asuka went back inside and packed some clothes and her most prized possessions in a backpack and wrote a note to the sensei Kazama .And as the sun was just beginning to rise she left the dojo maybe for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka walked straight through the front door of the Mishima Hotel. She saw it was crowded with people she had seen at the last tournament. She quickly found the registration desk and signed her name onto the list of fighters she then moved into the crowd of fighters and sat down at a table. About half and hour later two people she hadn't seen at the previous tournament had joined the group. Only a minute later the lights went out slightly leaving a small light left as she heard the sound of a male voice blaring through a large speaker. Ladies and Gentlemen fighters of the king of Iron Fist tournament six please welcome the sponsor of this tournament and the tournament and head of the Mishima Zaibatsu Jin Kazama.. _Kazama_ thought Asuka maybe he has the answers I need. The lights came back on as a young man no younger than twenty one walked onto a large stage and in front of a podium. First of I would like to welcome all of you to the king of iron fist tournament six now I would like to tell all of you that this tournament is not for the weak of heart so I'm giving you all a chance to turn back now. Once no one left Jin continued now as you all know only one of you can win once only one out of all of you is left you must journey to this temple in Egypt if you are unlucky the tournament wont end with as you will have to enter the temple in order to win. Now to all of you I wish good luck. Jin Kazama left the stage as the fighters began moving in several directions most likely to there rooms but Asuka remained seated thinking _If I can get to the final battle maybe I can ask this Jin guy about the truth about my lineage._ It had been a long day for Asuka so when she finally had her pyjamas on sleep came easy for her. When she awoke she saw a note on door Asuka picked it up and read it quickly.

_Head to the high rollers club for the first round of the tournament._

This is going to be fun thought Asuka.


	3. Chapter 3

Asuka had just left the hotel and was now heading to the location of her first fight on her bicycle. After about a half hour she stopped her right in front of what appeared to be a large casino. The fight was to be contested right in the heart of this place so she left her bike and walked in. Her first thoughts were of how rich you would have to be to get in here. There were butlers everywhere and saw a lot of people eating away at expensive foods or playing one of thousands of games ranging from things like poker to even the occasional child hammering away at an arcade game. Once in the center of the place she saw what appeared to be a giant flat roulette wheel. And if possible there were even more butlers here than before. So you finally showed up ha _bitch. _Asuka turned around to see Lili standing before her. I should have known only a little princess like you would want to fight in a place like this fired up Asuka. If you must know my dad 's oil company has gone out of business and I need the money from the tournament to get it back now lets face it you can't beat me so I'm giving you a chance to leave before you get hurt. Not a chance shouted Asuka. Then I'll have to knock you out of this tournament my self shouted Lili. Lili broke into a run as Asuka prepared her self Lili threw the first punch but Asuka caught it in here hand Lili went for another punch but Asuka blocked it in a similar way Asuka then tried to bring up her knee into lily's face but Lili got her fists out of Asuka's hands and slid under her legs. Asuka attempted to bring her leg around for a kick but Lili rolled out of the way so she was behind Asuka however Asuka caught her with an elbow to the gut and then turned around and hit here with an uppercut both girls then went for a kick to the face and hit each other knocking the other to the ground. Lili recovered first and waited for Asuka to get up and charged however Asuka side stepped and Lili collided heads with one of the butlers. As soon as Lili stood up Asuka then hit a powerful spinning kick which knocked Lili out cold. Asuka was breathing heavily at this point as a tournament official walked up to her and handed her a note. Which she read quickly.

_Head to this location for the second round_. Below it was the location of the next round marked clearly on a map. Asuka quickly headed to the exit of the casino and retrieved her bike and began the long journey back to the hotel for a long sleep and in the morning she would buy a plane ticket to get to next round of the tournament. 1 down six more to go before I get to Jin Kazama thought Asuka.


End file.
